Columbine
Imagine the rainforest. The way different flowers and fruits pop out at different times, in different places, with different colors altogether. The way you can find yourself enjoying the beauty or hissing at the sweltering heat, admiring the flowers or deeming them "eyesores" and passing them by. Smiling at the canopy or hissing that it blocks the light. Columbine is almost the same. A large mix of different colors and shapes, weaving together to create the dragon she is. Has a cold film that blocks the happiness from engulfing her completely. Different quirks making her up. Appearance: She is simple in that of her looks, her RainWing features and rather curved shape causing her to look rather similar to most dragons of her tribe. She has often envied the other dragons with the unusual features; despite how different they may appear, they would stand out. Due to this fact, Columbine chooses to mix her scale color to be noticeable. She holds her head high, her expression rather smug, a slight smirk constantly weaving its way onto her face whenever she pleases. Her eyes are curved downwards, with a rather drooped look that constantly makes her appear either bored or entirely uninterested, though most of the time, that is not the case. Her wings are long, her horns curved. Yet Columbine holds an appearance that may not be noticed at first, yes, but perhaps makes you want to talk with her, makes you want to know her in some way possible. She does not have a enjoyable appearance, nor does she look particularly nice, but she most certainly does look intelligent. Her scales are a strange combination of colors, ranging from a deep violet on her underbelly to a pale blue on most of her outer scales. She wears a golden band around her neck regularly, never being seen without it, though it is unknown why she prefers such jewelry. For, after all, Columbine would not be one to look at that and consider it 'pretty', by all means. Abilities: Her abilities are simple. Regular, and normal, just as all RainWings possess. Columbine can spit a rather dark-looking venom from her teeth, using her fangs to aim. Though the RainWing enjoyed using her venom as well as experimenting with it (not on other dragons), she had never been excellent at aiming it, nor took the time to learn. Her philosophy was simple, "If I need it, I'll use it in the right way. Training isn't required." She is not a very excellent nor fast flyer, but enjoys gliding above the rainforest for the view merely. Columbine practiced tree gliding for a significant amount of time as a dragonet, and excelled at it, now deftly able to avoid the animals, vines, and plants getting in her way. Columbine's most interesting ability is that of camouflage, being able to do so easily and simply. She shifts her color whenever she wishes, and uses this ability to make herself stand out in more startling ways than the other RainWings. (Sun-time also helps her with this.) Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress